A wireless service provider may provide access to a private network of an enterprise, such as an enterprise local area network (LAN). Enterprise devices (e.g., smart phones of enterprise employees) may use the wireless service provider's network to access the enterprise network. An enterprise administrator may control services, devices, and websites that may be accessed by the enterprise devices.